An electric circular saw is a tool which performs sawing operation by driving a saw blade, and has characteristics of safety and reliability, reasonable structure, high working efficiency and the like. The electric circular saw generally includes a case, a motor, a bottom plate, an angle regulating mechanism, a depth regulating structure and a guide apparatus.
When the electric circular saw is used, a user often needs to operate the saw at an elevated location in which case the electric circular saw needs to be suspended. In view of this, the electric circular saw may further include a hook for suspension. However, a position and a structure of an existing hook are set unreasonably, which generally interferes with the hands of the user operating the electric circular saw, thereby affecting use of the saw by the user.
The motor is arranged in the case, and a phenomenon that a heat radiating airflow flows back may appear at the motor, thereby causing a poor temperature rise effect of the motor.
The angle regulating mechanism is arranged on the bottom plate and is used by the user to regulate an inclination angle of the saw blade for cutting. But when the user regulates the inclination angle, it is often difficult to implement setting of the inclination angle quickly and accurately.
The depth regulating mechanism is used by the user to regulate a cutting depth of the saw blade. However, an existing depth regulating mechanism often swings, thereby causing a scale indication error.
The guide apparatus is configured to guide the saw blade to implement straight-line cutting. An existing guide apparatus generally can only implement short-distance straight-line cutting.
In addition, an existing electric circular saw generally secures the saw blade to a main body through a screw. In this way, when the saw blade needs to be disassembled and assembled, auxiliary apparatuses such as a screwdriver and the like need to be used, which is disadvantageous to operation by the user.